The Trip to Takiwa
by DisneyButterflyPrincess
Summary: The girls go on a trip with the specialist to find a plant on Takiwa what they don't know is that it will benefit Aisha
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **This is my first full fanfic ever,so could you be nice when you critisize and it's a Winx Club story so if you don't like Winx you should not read this Story**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own winx club,if I did they would've of gotten married long time a ago and nabu would'nt be dead**

 _ **Bloom's Pov**_

 _ **So I'm getting ready to hang out with the girls ,but then I hear a knock on the door.I opne it and find flora on the other side.**_

 _ **'Oh hey Flora,what's going on',I ask**_

 _ **'Miss Faragonda wants us in here office right away"She says**_

 _ **"Ok ,Let's go" ,I say**_

 _ **We leave the room and head down the corridor to Miss Faragonda's office and knock on the door**_

 _ **"Come in",Miis F says**_

 _ **We went in and saw the other girls stading inside**_

 _ **"Girls,it's great you came,this is urgent",Miss F says**_

 _ **"What is it Miss F",Flora asks**_

 _ **"You'll are going on a very important mission ,the boys will accompany you ,on this mission you'll be going to an island called Takiwa to look for a plant**_

 _ **That's it for now I will post the Next chapter very soon,with my very busy life**_

 _ **Later**_ __

 _Love Tori_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter love every 1 ryt nw if u review this story I will write a Austin and Ally Fanfic For u Auslly Lovers and a Bit of Trez**

 _Bloom's Pov_

 _Wow a new mission already I can't believe it ,I wonder if Sky will be there I miss him! It's been so lonely with him being king and me crown princess of Domino,But it could never hurt me pray_

 _Musa's Pov_

 _Wow a Mission with the boys I have 'nt seen Riven in so long with him and I not on speaking terms I hope it won't be a problem_

 _Stella's Pov_

 _I finally get to see my honeybunny again,I missed him so much,I wonder if he misses me?...I better go pack clothes before we leave tomorrow_

 _Flora's Pov_

 _I get to see helia ,my prince charming my gosh he says he loves me with all his heart I wonder if it's true,but maybe it is ,Well let me go join the others_

 _Tecna's Pov_

 _I really need to show Timmy this new project I've been working on I wonder if he'll like it,Let me go join the other girls_

 _Aisha's Pov_

 _I wish Nabu was here right now! It's a shame he died before this he could've helped us and the boys ,but one day I will reunite with him again ,I better stop crying and find the girls before they worry about me_

 _Faragonda's Pov_

 _I hope they find this plant or it won't help aisha in anyway at all_

 _ **So that's the second chapter I will post the next one tomorrow or monday when I get the chance so thank u if u review**_

 _ **If you have questions be free to ask me in a review or Pm on my account**_

 _ **Love Tori!**_


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter three I want to send a shout out to NeNeeNe for making my story his/her favourite and being a story follower

If you have story you want me to read I'd be honored to

Disclaimer:I don't own Winx Club or anything else u may see the same from the show ,Now on with my story

 **Stella's Pov**

 **Great I'm finally done packing who knew it could be so much work looking for the perfect outfits to be seen in by your boyfriend/fiance ,OMG! I totally forgot something ,the ring of solaria .My father would've killed me if I had left it here in Alfea ...thank god I enough of that I need to go check on the others**

 **Bloom's Pov**

 **I really hope Sky's gonna be there I have something important to tell him.I wonder if he's gonna like my outfit or my hair,but I bet he'll love it no matter what like how he loves me ...(Daydreaming about sky). (Flora walks into the room) "Bloom" Flora says calmly,"Bloom" Flora shakes her a little "Bloom!" Flora shouts**

 **Bloom gets out of her daydream**

 **"Oh,hi Flora,when did you get here" I ask," Just a few minutes ago what were you daydreaming about that you couldn't even hear me" Flora questions with her eyebrow up, (Bloom blushes) "Oh nothing really" I say, "Then why are you blushing " Flora asks , "I am not blushing ok I'm just feeling too much heat" I say defensively, "Whatever you say my fierce roommate" Flora says leaving the room. God that my was close I think to myself**

 **Musa's Pov**

 **I wonder if Riven will even talk to me when we get on the ship or even to the island ,but you never know what could happen with us at all**

 **Tecna's Pov**

 **I really think Timmy will love my new project I made for him but you never know maybe he wont**

 **Let me finish packing before I run out of time**

 **Flora's Pov**

 **Wow Bloom was so secretive ,but I really think she was daydreaming about Sky her fiance . I still can't believe she's getting married so soon ,but they love each other nothing can tear them apart other then the business of being Kind of Eraklyon and being Crown Princess of Domino,but in the end it will work out perfectly**

 **Aisha's Pov**

 **All the girls get to see their Boyfriends/Fiances and be happy while I don't have one ,but I will get someone someday to make me happy and have beautiful kids and have a beautiful will live in the palace after my parents hand the throwns down to who I marry .Let me get my suitcases to the lounge.**

 **That is the end of Chapter Three I'm sorry if it's short but my hand hurt when I write too long so I'm gonna try writing faster and longer chapters but the next chapter the boys while arrive then they leave to Takiwa the resort island**


End file.
